Capriccio (2nd World)
'Capriccio Basic Info' Capriccio is a open community specializing in helping and accommodating new users on the VGA server. We feature many community activites, public services, buildings and shops (see the section below for more info). We are always actively recruiting both new and experienced players. You can also stay in our hotel if you are waiting/wanting to join, still looking for somewhere to stay (in Capri or elsewhere), or visiting! We currently have over 40 members (almost all regularly active) and always have new builds and buildings going up. 'Interested in joining Capriccio?' New World Info: : Capriccion WILL BE MADE in new world under similiar management and rules. We have a signup board near our portal for members to sign up : We suggest you start by visiting Capriccio and seeing how you like our town, we are also happy to give you a tour. You can message CompositeMan, Falcon 27252, TheAwkwardAlex, or any of the City Council members either in forums or on the in-game chat if you are interested in joining. We are always happy to welcome new people into our community and we can help you find a property/area to build your house on. : 'Composite Grand Hotel' The hotel is free for all users (new or old) and has a number of basic amenities in the lobby. No prior permission is required, any user may just go to the hotel and check out a room at the sign-in desk. The Composite Grand Hotel was constucted by CompositeMan on a desert/forest biome border, and so each side of the hotel features a style reflecting the biomes unique style. These styles include the everything from the building material to the fountains. 'Capriccio's Rules and Regulations' *All members must follow VGA server rules. *If the mayor or a council member asks you redo or change something on your property, we know it can be a pain, but please do so. We do this for the better of the community as a whole, to keep in functioning and looking a good as possible! *If you ever have a question, don't hesitate to ask the mayor or a council member (in-game or on forums). We are online often and are here to help; it's in our job descriptions and we love helping our fellow server members! *Residential Building Rules: **Houses must be built in a pre-zoned area (marked by yellow or red wool) **Houses that will go over 30 blocks high must be pre-approved by mayor. **Houses must have AT LEAST 5 blocks of grass between the edge of the house and the road. (This makes our community look much nicer when the homes arn't looming over the road with no breathing room) **Basements are ok, but must not expand beyond the edge of your property, and members are to use the pulblic mines for mining, or mine outside and away from town. **Owned properties must be properly lit with torches/etc. *Business District Rules: **Businesses must be pre-approved and zoned by mayor or council member. *Large Build Rules: **Large builds must be located in the desert behind the Hotel and NPC villiage. **If its your first time building there, then ask a mayor or council member to help you your first time. After you have 1 build finished downtown, you can build as you like for your 2nd, 3rd, etc. builds without prior permission. **They must be properly lit and have at least 2 sides next to road (road may be made by the builder, but must follow the same style of road. **If the build will or might be larger than 80 blocks in any direction, a detailed description or visual representaion must be approved by the mayor before you begin building (although you can "reserve" space ahead of time). 'Capriccios' Points of Interest' 'Events, Games, and Activities:' *Capriccio is a proud partner with Tech Galaxy in co-hosting the Tech-Capri Games. Last event had over 12 different games and competitions. *Dirthopper Arena (by SpadeOrtiz) *Joinsting Arena (by Starsparkangel) *Archery Range w' moving Targets (by SolsticeFire) *Snowball CTF Arenas (by CompositeMan) 'Buildings and Districts:' *Pixel st. and Pixel Art Water Walkway *Composite Grand Hotel (built by Compositeman) *Downtown Large Build District - Where all skyscrapers and larger builds are located *Capriccio Waterpark (active/in-progress community build project) *Small Shop District near the hotel. *Large Residential District for members houses *Public Utilities: **Animal and agricultural farms **Public mines **Tree farm / Sawmill **Every-Color "industrial sized" sheep farm **Protected NPC Village **NPC Market Capriccio 3-14-13.PNG|Map of Capriccio (March 2013) 2013-03-13 22.50.57.png|Residential District 2013-03-13 22.28.49.png|Composite Grand Hotel Downtown Capriccio.png|Downtown Capriccio 2013-06-16_23.57.05.png|Downtown Capriccio 2013-06-16_23.58.15.png|Bank of Capriccio 2013-06-16_23.59.15.png|Statue Park 2013-06-17_00.01.53.png|Business District 2013-06-17_00.03.47.png|Portal and welcome area 2013-06-17_00.04.58.png|Pixel Art Park Category:Minecraft Community Category:Minecraft Portal